


heaven's angels will have to wait

by EllaYuki



Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: snow white comes back to life and he doesn’t care how, he just cares that she’s alive.





	heaven's angels will have to wait

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

he hears her before he sees her, and if not for the rising, astonished murmur in the courtyard, he’d have thought it a dream, and figment of his drunken mind.

but no, she’s there, alive, resplendent in the white shift they’d dressed her in for burial. the wind blows through her tresses, there is fire behind her eyes and roses in her cheeks, and her voice is thunder as she talks of ridding the world of the black queen.

for all that he can’t believe his eyes, for all that, for a long moment, he still thinks he sees naught but a ghost, or a vision born of desperation, his hear pounds in his chest with blooming hope.

she is alive.

she is alive, and she is every inch the queen she was born to be, and he can do nothing but bend the knee, and bow his head, and try not to let the awe he feels show too openly on his face.

she is alive and he does not care _how_ it happened (because he doesn’t believe all that bullocks about true love’s kiss, so it’s not even a thought that crosses his mind), and he does not care _why_ , but he does know that he will follow her into battle.

and he knows he’d give his life for her should push come to shove.

heaven and its angels will have to wait, they cannot have her yet.


End file.
